


Mountain Air

by MirellaPryce



Series: Fluff Challenge [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Brotp, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Hiking, M/M, Stargazing, but it's nice father-son bro time with Luke and Simon, fluff challenge, mountain climbing, sweaty, the climon and saphael are just talked about, they aren't really there, this is mostly gen fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirellaPryce/pseuds/MirellaPryce
Summary: Sometimes, when life gets too crazy (what with supernatural war, monsters, and glittery warlocks), it’s good to just get away from it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kuro1neko2kun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro1neko2kun/gifts).



“Oh-“ Simon heaved in a breath.

“My-“ and let that same breath out.

“Go-“ He choked on the last word, and coughed until he could get his breathing back to normal.

Luke turned from a bit further down the path. “You know you don’t actually need to breathe now, right?” he asked casually, watching Simon pant uselessly. It brought a smile to his face to see Simon like this though, because it was exactly the same as the time they’d taken this same hike a few years ago.

Simon was not made for physical exertion, even in death.

Simon hobbled up to Luke, and slumped against him. “Why do I always think mountain hiking with you is a good idea? It’s a terrible idea.”

Luke just chuckled at Simon’s dramatics, and ruffled his hair, before pulling his hand back with a grimace. “How did you even manage to sweat this much? It’s the middle of the night. And you’re a vampire,” Luke added the last part almost like an afterthought.

“You underestimate my ability to be completely winded by even the slightest form of exercise,” Simon laughed. “Running and long travel on foot should only be attempted in video games.” Simon gave Luke a pointed glare, that really looked more like a pout. Maybe running all the way to the park from New York, then telling Simon they’d cool down by walking up and down the mountain trail before running back wasn’t such a great idea.

“The view at the top will be worth it,” Luke promised, and nudged Simon off his shoulder.

Simon groaned, and muttered under his breath. Before everything, Luke would have pretended not to have heard the “Friggin’ ridiculous werewolf stamina” comment. Things as they were, Luke snorted and called back over his shoulder, “You _should_ be able to keep up with that vampire strength of yours and all.”

When his only response was a muffled groan Luke looked back properly and saw Simon lying uselessly on the ground, and flailing his arms weakly at his sides.

“Need some help there?” Luke asked, walking back and offering a hand to help Simon stand up.

Simon raised both his arms and flapped them at Luke. Luke just raised an eyebrow in question at the gesture before Simon flopped them both back down above his head. “I have no pride left. I am defeated. Please carry my dead corpse home.” Luke rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help grinning at Simon’s antics. He took pity on the boy, lifted Simon over his shoulder, and began climbing back up the path. They couldn’t waste too much time if they were going to get back to New York before sunrise.

Simon just laughed at the position he’d found himself in. “Now we just need Clary under your other arm, and it’s just like old times.” Luke also laughed, remembering when he’d carry Clary and Simon home from the park every day, just like this.

“How are things with Clary?” Luke asked casually, like he hadn’t watched Simon love Clary his whole life. It was sweet, and once upon a time it was the happy, mundane life Luke had wanted for them. Now, Luke still wanted Simon and Clary to be happy, but he knew there were just a few more hitches involved. “Have you…” he dragged the last part out, knowing Simon would pick up on his meaning.

He couldn’t see it, but he was pretty sure Simon shrugged from his position on Luke’s shoulder. “Well, I was going to- Don’t look at me like that! I didn’t chicken out!” Simon shouted at Luke’s judgemental stare. “Someone just beat her to the punch?” Phrased like a question, Luke waited for the rest of _that_ story. “Okay, so you know how Raphael let me come back to the DuMort?” Luke nodded in response to the question. “Well apparently the other vampires made him, ‘cause he was a total asshole the entire time I was gone, and it turned out he liked me, and we’ve been sort of dating since?”

Luke wasn’t sure what he should make of that ‘sort of’ and the fact Simon was phrasing everything as a question. He wondered if it was against the Accords for the Alpha of the New York pack to give an appropriately threatening shovel talk to the leader of the New York vampire clan.

Because Luke had been quiet for more than a minute, Simon took that as an excuse to ramble on from his apparent relationship with Raphael to all the new Fall shows he’s started watching, and how certain remakes were terrible. “I mean, all the movies being remade are INCREDIBLE! Have you SEEN the new Ghostbusters? So good! I just don’t see why shows can’t do the same. It’s painful. Like, if you’re going to re-do an old idea, at least try to make it _as good_ if not better than the original. Don’t kill it!”

“Simon?” Luke interrupted, stopping.

Simon cut off midsentence, and let Luke slide him off his shoulder. For once, Simon was completely silent, and Luke gave himself a pat on the back at Simon’s awed expression. The young vampire was turning in circles, and just looking all around him. Once he was done internally laughing at Simon, Luke also took a look up at the sky. Out this far away from all the city lights, there was nothing but stars and galaxies as far as the eye could see. Even in the middle of the night, the entire sky was completely lit. A few days later on the full moon, and this trip would have been dangerous, but Luke was glad he would get out with Simon and show him his favourite part of being a night creature. Simon seemed pretty impressed too.

The two of them stayed up there for a while, lying down and chatting quietly about nothing. That was until Luke stood up, and said, “It’s about time we start running back.”

Simon groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the fluff challenge is up! Part 3 will not be up nearly so quickly. Also Kuro may kill me for her next challenge prompt ;P
> 
> Tell me what you thought. It was only my second time writing either of these guys, so I hope I got characterization right.
> 
> Criticism, constructive and harsh is always welcome.


End file.
